recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Luscious Four-layer Pumpkin Cake
Description Celebrate and enjoy a serving of this indulgent cake on a special occasion. * Contributed by Jenn B aka Mom2Sam and Tiny at World Recipes Y-Group * Original recipe at Kraft Kitchens * Total Time: 1 hr 42 minutes * Makes: 16 servings, one slice each Ingredients * 1 pkg. (2-layer size) yellow cake mix * 1 can (15 oz) pumpkin, divided * ½ cup milk * ⅓ cup oil * 4 large eggs * 1½ tsp pumpkin pie spice, divided * 1 pkg. (8 oz) Philadelphia cream cheese, softened * 1 cup powdered sugar * 1 tub (8 oz) Cool Whip whipped topping, thawed * ¼ cup caramel topping * ¼ cup chopped Planter's pecans Directions # Preheat oven to 350°F. # Grease and flour two 9-inch round cake pans. # Beat cake mix, 1 cup of the pumpkin, the milk, oil, eggs and 1 tsp. # Of the pumpkin pie spice in large bowl with electric mixer on medium speed until well blended. # Pour evenly into prepared pans. # Bake 28 to 30 minutes. # Or until wooden toothpick inserted in centers comes out clean. # Cool in pans 10 minutes. # Remove from pans to wire racks; cool completely. # Beat cream cheese in small bowl with electric mixer on medium speed until creamy. # Add sugar, remaining pumpkin and remaining ½ tsp pumpkin pie spice;mix well. # Stir in the whipped topping. # Cut each cake layer horizontally in half with serrated knife. # Stack layers on serving plate,spreading the cream cheese filling between layers (do not frost top of cake). # Drizzle cake with caramel topping just before serving; sprinkle with the pecans. # Store leftover cake in refrigerator. How to slice and stack cake layers # Place one of the cooled cake layers on a serving plate. # Make a 2-inch horizontal cut around side of cake using a long serrated knife. # Then,cut all of the way through the cake layer to make two layers. # Remove the top layer by sliding it onto a 9-inch round cardboard circle. # Frost the cake layer on the serving plate with one-third of the whipped topping mixture, then slide the top half of the split cake layer from the cardboard circle onto the frosted layer on plate. # Place the remaining unsplit cake layer on a cutting board. # Cut into two layers as done for the first layer. # Repeat the process of transferring the cake layers to the stacked cake layers on plate using the cardboard circle. Nutrition Information Per serving: * Calories 360 | Total Fat 19g | Saturated Fat 8g | Cholesterol 70mg | Sodium 310mg | Carbohydrate 44g | Dietary Fiber 1g | Sugars 31g | Protein 5g | Vitamin A 90% dv | Vitamin C 2% dv | Calcium 8% dv | Iron 6% dv Category:World Recipes Category:Cake Recipes Category:Pumpkin pie spice Recipes Category:Pumpkin Recipes Category:Nondairy topping Recipes Category:Cream cheese Recipes Category:Cake mix Recipes Category:Pecan Recipes Category:Milk and cream Recipes Category:Egg Recipes